Harry Potter Last of the Ancients Übersetzung
by user99998
Summary: Harry Potter reist durch Multiversum, um neue Technologien zu ergattern und Verbündete zu finden, um die Feinde seiner Vorfahren ein für alle Mal zu bekämpfen. Übersetzung von BabyBoy349s Story: Harry Potter Last of the Ancients
1. Kapitel 1

Dies ist die Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von BabyBoy349 (id:1233984). Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und MGM. Die Geschichte selbst gehört Babyboy349.

Anmerkdung von BabyBoy349: Die Charakter werden anders dargestellt als in den Büchern, als Beispiel ist Janus auch Merlin (nicht Moros)

Die Originalgeschichte in Englisch findet ihr unter der ID: 5421375, der Titel ist gleich (Ausnahme das "Übersetzung"

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Übersetzung. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dieser sehr guten Geschichte:

* * *

Auf der Suche nach Voldemort Horkruxen findet Harry eine Spur, die ihn zu einem Horkrux in einem Verließ in Gringotts führt. Als er keine andere Möglichkeit sieht, entscheidet Harry zu den Kobolden zu gehen und mit dem Chef der Bank zu sprechen, um zu sehen, ob sie ihm helfen es zu zerstören. Er betrat die Hallen und sah Griphook, den ersten Kobold, den er getroffen hatte und rief nach ihm.

„Griphook!!" Seinen Namen hörend, drehte er sich um und bemerkte den Kunden, den er vor langer Zeit bedient hatte. Sein Gesicht zeigte Überraschung, dass der Junge-der-lebt sich an ihn erinnert, wenn doch alle Zauberer und Hexen dachten sie stünden über den Kobolden.

„Mr. Potter, womit kann ich Ihnen heute helfen?", fragte Griphook.

„Ich muss mit den verantwortlichen Kobold sprechen, weil ich seine Hilfe brauche. Können Sie mit dabei helfen?"

Griphooks Antwort ist beunruhigend. „Der Manager empfängt nur Familienoberhäupter und Firmenchefs. Passen sie in diese Bezeichnungen?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn antwortete Harry: „Nein.

Griphook bemerkte den Ausdruck und dachte über eine Möglichkeit nach, wie er ihm helfen konnte, da der Zauberer vor ihm noch keinen Kobold schlecht behandelt hat und er eine nette, ehrliche Person zu sein schien. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. „Mr. Potter, da wäre eventuell eine Möglichkeit, wie wir ihnen helfen können, bitte folgen sie mir."

Griphook führte ihn durch die hinteren Gänge der Bank, wo die Gänge wie ein Labyrinth waren. Während sie gingen, fragte Harry: „Griphook, wo bringen sie mich hin?"

Er antwortete „Mr. Potter, ich führe sie zu ihren Familienbuchhalter, wo alle Dinge, die sie und ihre Familiengeschäfte belangen, bearbeitet weden. Dort ist ein Test, wo wir sehen können, ob wir irgendetwas für sie tun können."

Zustimmend nickend, folgte Harry Griphook weiter. Nach einem Weg, der wie eine Stunde schien, aber nur 20 Minuten war, erreichten sie eine Tür, auf der stand:

IronJaw, Potter Familienbuchhalter

Griphook klopfte und trat ein. Er kam einige Minuten später zurück und bedeutete Harry einzutreten. Griphook ging mit einer leichten Neigung des Kopfes in Harrys Richtung. IronJaw bedeutete den Jugendlichen sich zu setzen. „Ah, Mr. Potter, ich fragte mich schon, wann ich mit ihnen Kontakt treten würde. Wie ich es verstehe, war Albus Dumbledore ihr magischer Vormund, und seit seinem Dahinscheiden, kam das Thema ihres Rechtsstandes auf. So müssen wir darüber sprechen und natürlich worüber sie mit mir sprechen möchten."

„Was meinen Sie, mein Rechtsstand? Das einzige was besprechen müssen ist bzgl. eines Objektes hier in der Bank, dass ein Schlüsselelement in der Vernichtung Voldemorts ist.", sagte Harry.

IronJaws Augen wurden weit und er nahm ein scharfen Luftzug. „Nun, seit dem Ableben von Albus Dumbledore und er ihr magischer Vormund war, hat das Ministerium ihnen einen neuen zu zu weisen. Wenn sie das nicht innerhalb von 3 Monaten schaffen, können sie emanzipiert werden. Dieses Gesetz ist antik und kaum bekannt, aber da Griphook so preisend gesprochen hat und ihre Familie eine der größten Kunden der Bank sind, haben wir kein Problem, ihnen darüber zu erzählen. Möchten Sie dieses Ritual durchführen und eine eigenständige Person werden?"

Harrys Augen wurden groß. Wie konnte die Kobolde so viel über ihn, um zu sagen, dass sein so voller Manipulationen, Halbwahrheiten und Fehlleitungen war. Es brauchte ganze 5 Sekunden, bis er antwortete: „JA!"

„In Ordnung, Mr. Potter, das Ritual, das sie dabei sind abzuschließen, wird sie sowohl in der magischen, als auch in der Muggelwelt für erwachsen erklären. Auch wird es uns mitteilen, welche Verließe sie beitzen. Was sie machen müssen ist einfach. Sie müssen die Emanzipationserklärung mit einer Blutfeder unterzeichnen." IronJaw holte eine komplizierte goldene Schale aus einer Schublade. „und dann müssen sie sich schneiden und das ganze in Blut bedecken. Nachdem das geschehen ist, wird das Blut verbrennen und wird sich mit dem Pergament vereinen, sodass es nicht in anderen Ritualen verwendet werden kann. Auf der Rückseite der Pergamentes werden alle Verließe von beiden Seiten, väterlich und mütterlich, aufgelistet werden. Haben sie verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir, obwohl mit dem Einsatz der Blutfeder nicht glücklich. Lassen Sie uns beginnen.", sagte Harry.

Während Harry die Erklärung unterzeichnete, zog IronJaw ein verziertes Messer mit einer verdammt scharfen Spitze aus dem Schreibtisch. Harry legte das Pergament in die Schald und nahm das Messer aus Hand des Kobolds. Er schaute auf das Messer, holte tief Luft und schnitt sich in die Handfläche. Er ließ das Blut sich in seiner Handfläche sammeln, bevor er sie über die Schale hielt und anfing das Pergament damit zu bedecken.

Nachdem das Pergament mit Blut bedeckt war, leuchtete das Pergament weiß auf. Das nächste was man sehen konnte, war das das Pergament in weißen Flammen aufging. Als IronJaw die weißen Flammen sah, fiel er vor Überraschung aus seinem Stuhl. Nachdem die Flammen verschwanden, schwebte das Pergament über dem Tisch, umrandet von schneeweißen Flammen.

Das einzige hörbare war IronJaws gemurmel. „Aber, aber … Wie kann...Zu früh...Warum..:" Harry sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. IronJaw rannte aus dem Raum, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Harry.

Einige Minuten später flog die Tür auf und eintraten 6 der gemeinst aussehendsten Kobolde, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

Hinter ihnen kam ein Kobold in einer goldenen Rüstung mit Juwelen in komplizierten Mustern. Die Aura des Koboldes strotzte nur so von Macht, die Respekt verlangte. IronJaw folgte dem Kobold in das Büro mit absoluter Unterwürfigkeit.

Der Kobodl sprach in einer tiefen, rauen Stimme, die man nicht ignorieren konnte.

„Eine Freude sie zu treffen, Mr. Potter. Mein Name ist Ragnok, Verwalter und Chef der Koboldnation. Ich wurde aufmerksam darauf, dass sie um einen Gefallen bitten. Etwas von großer Wichtigkeit wurde während Ihres Emanzipationsrituals entdeckt. Nun was ist dieser Gefallen, den sie benötigen?"

„Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mich anhören. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass hier in der Bank ein Objekt versteckt ist, dass wir benötigen, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Es gibt ein Ritual, dass die Seele einer Person spalten kann und in einem Gegenstand aufbewahren. Dies wird … „

Ragnok unterbrach ihn mit einem verärgertem Ruf: „Wollen Sie sagen hier ist ein Horkrux in diesen heiligen Hallen!!"

Harry fuhr fort. „Ja, Sir. In Bellatrix Lestranges Verließ befindet sich ein Becher, der einst Helga Hufflepuff gehörte. Wir müssen den Horkrux vernichten, sodass wir ein Stück näher an der Vernichtung Voldemorts sind. Wir brauchen den Becher nicht, sie können ihn behalten, wir möchten nur die Seele darin zerstören."

Ragnok zitterte sichtbar vor Wut. Wenn Blicke töten könnte, wären alle im Raum tot. Endlich nachdem er seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle hatte, sprach Ragnok mit gefletschten Zähnen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie an diese Information kamen, aber sie versichert, dass diese Abscheulichkeit vernichtet ist, bevor sie die Bank verlassen."

Ragnok sah IronJaw an und gab ihm ein leichtes Nicken. IronJaw verließ das Büro mit einem finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Als IronJaw gegangen war, drehte sich Ragnok zu Harry und sagte: „Es in diesem Moment zerstört. Nun zu dem Ritual, dass sie gerade druchführten."

„Nun, Mr. Potter, wir Kobolde wussten, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, aber dachten, dass es noch Jahre dauern würde. Aber ich schweife ab. Schauen sie auf das Pergament und sagen sie, was die davon halten." Ragnok zeigte auf das schwebene Pergament, zu welchen sich Harry umdrehte.

Harry nahm das Pergament und war geschockt von dem Kribbeln, dass durch seinen Körper ging. Als er das Pergament durchlas, bemerkte er, dass dort mehr als ein Name war und war geschockt, da er nur einen erwartet hatte.

**_Vom Vater:_**

_Potter #30  
Gryffindor #5  
Myrddin #2_

**_Von der Mutter:_**

_Evans #75  
Le Fay #3_

**_Von anderen:_**

_Slytherin #6  
Black #35  
Alterran #1_

Als Harry fertig war mit lesen, viel er direkt in Ohnmacht. Das nächste, was er mitbekam war, dass er mit twas geweckt wurde, dass schlimmer schmeckte als Skelewachs. Er hörte jemanden sich räuspern und drehte sich um und sah einen grinsenden Ragnok mit einer leeren Phiole in der Hand.

Harry stand auf und Ragnokfing an zu sprechen. „Entschuldigung, Mr. Potter dafür, dass ich sie mit diesem Trank geweckt habe, aber wir brauchen sich wach, da wir eine Menge zu diskutieren haben. Der Trank wird dies ermöglich und hat den Nebeneffekt, dass er eine Person aufgrund des Geschmackes aufweckt. Bitte setzen sie sich."

Harry setzte sich und fragte: „Könnten sie das alles erklären. Ich meine ich kann nicht für alle diese Verließe/Familien verantwortlich sein. Ich meine, ich bin einfach nur Harry, wie kann das sein? Warum wurde mir vorher nie etwas davon gesagt? Ist das hier ein Art Streich?"

Ragnok grinst und sagt: „Nun, wie ich gesagt habe, wir wussten, dass jemand kommen würde, der die Verließe von Myrddin und Le Fay beanspruchen würde und wnn das gschieht, würde das Alterran Verließ dieser Person ebenfalls gehören. Wir haben nur noch nicht so früh damit gerrechnet oder sie diese Person sein würden. Darum leuchtete das Pergament weiß. Bei den anderen, sind sie entweder Erbe des Blutes, wie es der Fall bei den Potter, Gryffindor, Myrddin, Evans und Le Fay Familienverließen ist, oder sie sind der Erbe aufgrund des Testamentes, wie im Fall des Black Familienverließes, dank Mr. Sirius Blacks Testamentes. Nun das Slytherinverließ gehört ihnen, aufgrund dessen was passierte, als ihre Eltern starben. Kommen sie so weit mit?"

Harry neigte seinen Kopf in Zustimmung, sodass Ragnok fort fuhr. „Nun, warum es ihnen keiner gesagt hat, ist einfach. Es ist etwas, dass ihr magischer Vormund ihnen hätte soagen sollen." Harry Kopf flog nach oben und sichtbar verärgert. Dies ist nur ein weiteres Detail auf der Liste der Dinge, die Dumbledore ihm hätte sagen sollen. Nach einigen beruhigenden Atemzügen, nickte er Ragnok zu, damit dieser fortfuhr.

„Zu ihrer letzten Frage: Nein, dies ist kein Scherz und es ist eine Sache größter Bedeutung. Was ich ihnen nun erzählen werde, wird ihr Leben für immer verändern und wird auch die Welt ändern, genauso, wie jeden, der darüber Bescheid weiß. Seitdem sie nun ein legaler Erwachsener sind, können sie alle Verließe in ihrem Besitz besichtigen. Möchten sie zu einem gehen, wo sie die Antworten auf alle ihre Fragen finden und ebenfalls ihr Geburtsrecht erhalten?"

Da er von überquellender Neugier erfüllt war, bedeutete er mit einem Neigen seines Kopfes ein Ja.

Ragnok führte Harry aus dem Büro und zurück durch die verzweigten und drehenden Korridore, die diese Bank ausmachen. Nach einigen Minuten des Gehens sah Harry etwas, dass wie ein Zugang zu den Wagen, die zu den Verließen führten, aussah. Als sie näher kamen, sah er, dass es nur ein höhlenartiger Raum war mit nackten Wändern und gedämpfter Beleuchtung. Im Zentrum des Raumes schien ein Ring im Boden eingelassen zu sein.

„Dies, Mr. Potter, ist wie wir zu dem ältesten Gringottsverließ überhaupt gelangen. Es wurde uns zum sicheren Verwahren vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit anvertraut und ist der Grund, wie wir eigentlich in das Bankgeschäft kamen. Wer wusste schon, dass es so profitabel sein würde?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, Sir. Hier ist nichts im Raum. Werden wir apparieren oder nehmen wir einen Portschlüssel? Ich dachte, das wäre aufgrund der Zauber in Gringotts nicht möglich sein?"

„Wir werden nichts dergleichen tun, Mr. Potter. Wenn sie sich in die Mitte der Ringe begeben würden, dann werden dorthin kommen, wo wir hin müssen."

Mit einer kleinen Beklommenheit schritt Harry in die Mitte der Ringe mit Ragnok an seiner Seite. Bevor er fragen konnte, was als nächstes geschieht, hörte Harry eine Art Zischen, als vier Ringe sie von Kopf bis Fuß umgaben.

Das nächste, was Harry wusste, war dass er in einem anderen Raum mit riesigen Proportionen war, wenn man überhaupt Raum sagen kann.

„Das kann nicht sein...Dieser Ort sieht aus wäre er von den Muggel." Der war gefüllt mit Science Fiction-artigen Geräten und Maschinen und der größte Schock von allen war Rückseite der Halle, wo riesige Fenster Harry den Blick auf die pächtigste Stadt, die er je gesehen hatte, ermöglichten. Sie hatte die Form eine Schneeflocke mit großen Türmen, die im Licht, dass irgendwie durchkam und auf die Stadt schien, glühten. Harry hatte noch nie etwas so schönes in seinem Leben gesehen und etwas in seinem tiefen Inneren erfüllte ihn mit bloßem Glück und ein einzige Wort verließ seine Lippen: „Zu Hause"

„Nun, Mr. Potter, der nächste Schritt ist, dass sie auf diese Plattform steigen müssen."

„Ragnok, was tut dieses Ding? Und warum ist es so kühl hier?"

„Sie, Mr. Potter, sind ein Vollblut-Alterraner, aber unglücklicherweise sind die Gene, die sie dazu machen, schlafend und müssen aktiviert werden. Das ist, was diese Maschine tut und eingerichtet es automatisch zu tun. Zumindest ist es, was die Aufzeichnungen sagen, dass es tun soll. Es ist so kühl, weil wir momentan in Antartika sind."

Mit offenen Mund, kann Harry nur nicken und stieg auf die Maschine. Obwohl er nicht wusste, was Gene sind, war er zu weit gekommen, um jetzt noch aufzuhören.

Sobald er auf die Maschine stieg, kam diese zum Leben und nach einigen Sekunden erschien vor ihm ein Bild, wovon er schätzte, dass es seine Gene waren. Teiel der Bildes waren und dunkel und fingen dann an zu leuchten. Dies passierte mit mehr und mehr von seinen Genen. Nach einigen Minuten erschien ein weiteres grelles Licht und blieb für einige Minuten. Als das Licht endlich verschwand, konnte Harry und Ragnok nur keuchen.

Harry hatte sich verändert. Als er heute morgen aufgewacht war, war er schäbige 1,68 m und dürr, nun war er stolze 1,80 m mit einen Körperbau ein Athleten.


	2. Kapitel 2

Dies ist die Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von BabyBoy349 (id:1233984). Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und MGM. Die Geschichte selbst gehört Babyboy349.

Anmerkdung von BabyBoy349: Die Charakter werden anders dargestellt als in den Büchern, als Beispiel ist Janus auch Merlin (nicht Moros). Darum AU (alternate universe).

Die Originalgeschichte in Englisch findet ihr unter der ID: 5421375, der Titel ist gleich (Ausnahme das "Übersetzung"

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Übersetzung. Ich wünsche euch nun noch viel Spaß mit dem weiteren Verlauf dieser Geschichte:

* * *

Nachdem Harry und Ragnok die auffallenden Änderungen an Harry verdaut hatten, schritt Harry von der Plattform weg, als die Maschine sich selbst abschaltete. Als Ragnok sich erholt hatte, sagte er: „Das ist die Hälfte von dem, was getan werden muss. Die einzige andere Sache, die uns Kobolden aufgetragen wurde zu übermitteln, war, dass sie diese Maschine hier aktivieren." Er deutete auf ein Gerät, dass aussah wie die Konsole zu der „Gen Maschine". „Nur ein Alterraner kann es aktivieren und seit sie die aktivierten Gene haben, können nur sie dies tun. An diesem Punkt werde ich sie verlassen. Wenn Sie zurück in die Bank möchten, gehen sie einfach wieder in die Ringe und werden sie dorthin bringen. Es war eine Ehre, derjenige zu sein, der ihnen hierbei geholfen hat und wenn sie irgendetwas benötigen, sagen einem Kundenberater Bescheid und sie werden direkt zu mir gebracht. Guten Tag." Damit ging Ragnok und ließ Harry allein.

Harry schüttelte sich, ging zu dem Gerät auf das Ragnok gedeutet hatte und berührte es. Vor ihm kam erschien ein Bild auf dem gleichen Weg, wie es seine Gene vor wenigen Momenten taten. „Heiliger Merlin!!" rief Harry. Vor ihm stand Merlin, der größte Zauberer, der je lebte...

„Das ist einer der Namen, die in meinen vielen Leben trug, junger Erbe, aber der, den ich bevorzuge ist Janus. Wie ist dein Name?" Wenn da nicht der Trank vorher gewesen wäre, würde Harry jetzt in Ohnmacht fallen. Nach seiner Fisch-Darstellung, konnte Harry endlich sprechen: „Mein Name, mein Name, mein Name ist Harry Potter, Sir. Sind Sie real?"

„Unglücklicherweise bin ich nur ein Hologram, ein sehr intelligentes Hologram, aber trotzdem nur ein Hologram. Ich wurde erschaffen, um dir zu erklären, wie du du geworden bist und deine Möglichkeiten für die Zukunft. Bedneke, von diesem Punkt an, hast du als einzige Kontrolle über dein Leben."

Nickend sagte Harry: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit jemanden umgehen könnte, der versuchte mein Leben zu kontrollieren. Was sind die Optionen, von denen Sie sprachen?"

„Bevor du deinen Möglichkeiten kennst, musst du die Vergangenheit verstehen. Du siehst, Harry, vor Millionen von Jahren, gab es eine Rasse, die die Alterraner genannt wurden. Diese Rasse ist von einer Galaxie, die total anders ist, als deine eigene. Diese Rasse spaltete sich in verschiedene Gruppen mit verschiedenen Ideologien. Die eine Gruppe, die Ori, wollten Macht durch das Schicksal, die anderen, die Alterraner wollten die Natur des Universums verstehen durch Wissenschaft und Technologie. Mit diesen zwei verschiedenen Ansichten kam ein großer und schrecklicher Krieg. Verstehst du soweit?"

Harry nickte und Janus fuhr fort. „Mit keiner Aussicht auf ein Ende dieses Krieges, entschieden die Alterraner ihre Heimatwelt und ihre Galaxie im Gesamten zu verlassen, auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat. Sie kamen an Terra vorbei, oder wie du es nennt Erde. Hier bauten sie das größte Reich, dass die Milchstraße, die Galaxie der Erde, je gesehen hat und sehen wird. Die Alterraner waren so mächig, dass wörtlich gesprochen Welten umformen und Leben in der Galaxie aussähen konnten. Schließlich entdeckten die Alterraner drei andere Rassen, die einer Allianz würdig waren. Sie waren die Nox, die Furlinger und die Asgard."

„Selbst mit der Großen Allianz, kam eine Katastrophe in Form einer Seuche, einer unaufhaltbaren Seuche. Keine Rasse war sicher. Um der Seuche zu entgehen, kehrten die Asgard in ihre Heimatgalaxie, genannt Ida, zurück, die Nox nutzten ihre Kräfte um sich selbst und ihren Planeten zu verstecken, die Furlinger hörten auf zu existieren und wir, die Alterraner, taten zwei Dinge. Da unserer Rasse Millionen von Jahre alt war, entwickelte wir zu einem bestimmten Punkt und bekamen Fähigkeiten, die manche als Magie bezeichnen würden. Heilung, Telekinses, Telepathie, um einige zu nenn, aber es wurde von einigen geglaubt, dass mit der richtigen Konzentration von Willenskraft und Gehirnkapazität man auf einer höhere Ebene der Existenz aufsteigen konnte, als reine Energie."

„Während einige lernten dies zu tun, entschieden sich die anderen die Galaxie für eine andere zu verlassen. Wir hatten 12 größere Städte auf Terra. Alle verschieden und doch im Grunde alle gleich. Die Stadt, die du durch die Fenster sehen kannst, ist eine davon. Ihr Name ist Camelot, die größte Herstellungsstadt, die wir je gebaut haben."

Alles, was Harry konnte, war Janus anstarren. Wie kann diese Stadt so prächtig und so alt sein. Was für eine Art Magie ist dies?

„Nun, was du verstehen musst, ist, dass jede der großen Städte ebenfalls intergalaktische Raumschiffe waren, Schiffe, fähig zwischen den Galaxien zu reisen. Es wurde entschieden, dass jede Stadt in eine andere Galaxie fliegt und dort versucht, unsere Gemeinschaft neu aufzubauen. So wählten, jene die noch nicht infiziert oder aufgestiegen waren, eine Schiff und gingen, um eine neue Heimat zu finden. Nun fragst du dich, wie es kommst, dass in dieser Stadt stehen kannst, richtig?" Harry nickte mit immer noch offenen Mund in Schock und Bewunderung wegen der erzählten Geschichte.

„Nun ich wurde auf dem Hauptschiff unseres großen Reiches geboren, Atlantis. Du hast wahrscheinlich davon gehört." Harry nickte dümmlich und Janus fuhr fort. „Nun Atlantis landete in der Pegasus Galaxie und wir wählten eine Welt und siedelten uns dort an. Von dort aus formten wir Welten um und sähten Leben in der Galaxie aus. Für unzählige Jahrtausende beobachteten, studierten und wuchsen wir. Wir fanden Schließlich eine Heilung für die Seuche, die unsere Gesellschaft geschändigt hatte und wir perfektionierten den Aufstieg."

„Mein persönlcihes Forschungsgebiet war Zeit und Dimensionsreisen. Über viele Jahre perfektionierte ich die Technologie. Dies ist wichtig, da während wir in der Pegasus Galaxie waren, stolperten wir über eine Rasse, genannt die Wraith. Obwohl unserer Technologie weit fortgeschrittener war, waren sie einer gigantischen Überzahl. Schließlich war jede Kolonie und jede Forschungsstation von ihnen überrollt worden und es blieb nur Atlantis. Ohne Hoffnung die Wraith aufzuhalten, hatten wir keine Chance, außer den Stadt auf den Grund des Meeres zu versenken und nach Terra zu fliehen."

„Wir entdeckten bald, dass eine zweite Evolution gestartet hatte und die, die nicht aufsteigen wollten, gaben alle Technologie auf und lebten mit diesen primitiven Menschen. Dies ist der Punkt unserer Geschichte endet und meine persönliche Geschichte beginnt. Hier lernst du auch, wie du hier geendet bist mit dieser großen Stadt in deinem Besitz."

Irgendwann während dieser fantastischen Geschichte, hatte sich Harry, ohne es zu merken, in Schneiderschitz auf den Boden gesetzt, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gesützt und den Mund offen an jedem von Janus Worten hängend. Diese Geschichte schien fast, wie eine Muggel Science Fiction Geschichte.

„Wie ich früher schon sagte, meine Forschungsgebiet war Zeit und Dimensionsreisen. Ich perfektionierte beide und entschied, was aus unserer Gesellschaft in Zukunft werden sollte. So bereitete ich ein Untersuchungsschiff vor und reiste in die Zukunft. Was ich fand war nicht schön. Die Ori, unser größter Feind, eroberte Galaxie über Galaxie und zwangen, die die aufgegeben haben ihre Religion auf. Die Ori entdeckten, dass je mehr intelligentes Leben ihnen folgten, desto mächtiger wurden sie. Niemand in der Zunkunft war mächtig genug, um irgendeine Kampf zu führen. Auch wurden die anderen 11 Alterran City Schiffe waren gefunden und gingen dann verloren in Zeit und Rauch. Es gab keine Verteidigung gegen die Ori."

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt entschied ich etwas dagegen zu tun. Ich versuchte dem Rat von zu erzählen, was ich entdeckt hatte, aber alle behielten die Position der nicht-einmischung. Nur eine hörte zu, diese Person kannte man als Morgan Le Fay. Wir entschieden aufzusteigen und wir planten. Es brauchte viele, viele Jahrhunderte um einen Plan zu finden, der am meisten Erfolg versprach."

„Als wir unseren Plan hatten, stiegen wir wieder hinab und gingen zu einem Zeitshuttle, dass ich versteckt hatte. Wir entschieden zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück zu gehen, als wir alle vor der Seuche flohen und nahmen das Schiff Camelot. Von da an, baute ich meinen Dimensionsantrieb und verband es mit dem Hauptenergienetz der Stadt. Nach dem wir fertig waren, konnten wir nur eines tun. Warten. Als alle von Camelot aufgestiegen waren, nahmen Morgan und ich das Schiff und verlißen die Dimension für eine ähnlich, aber nicht die Probleme durch die Seuche hatte. Diese hier."

„Was du über das Universum iwssen musst, ist das es eine unendlich Anzahl an Dimensionen mit einer unendlichen Anzahl an Möglichkeiten gibt. Für jede Entscheidung die wir treffen, wird eine neue erschaffen. Denk darüber nach, was passiert wäre, wenn du als Mädchen anstatt als Junge geboren worden wärst. Diese Realtität ist da draußen, teil dieses Universums."

„Nun, wir nahmen Camelot und kamen zu dieser Dimension. Nachdem wir angekommen waren, versetzen wir die Stadt in einen Schlaf und begannen den Plan. Wir bereiten alles so vor, dass wir wussten, dass irgendwie ein Kind von meinen Blute mit einem Kind von Morgan Blute ein Kind bekommen würden, dass ein voller Alterraner war. Dich."

„Ich entschuldige mich, aber ich habe Schwierigkeiten das alle zu glauben. Das Sie von einer anderen Dimension sind, einer anderen Erde oder, dass irgendein Teil ihrer Geschichte irgendwie war ist. Haben Sie einen irgendeinen Beweis, Sir?"

Janus Hologram lächelte nur und sagte: „Natürlich!" er zeigte auf ein Gerät an einer Wand und sagte „Stell dich einfach vor die Quelle des Wissen und du wirst alles wissen, was ich und meine Vorfahren wussten. Da deine Alterranischen Gene aktiviert sind, kann dein Geist den Stress des Informationstranfser überleben. Du wirst aber eventuell einen leichten Kopfschmwerz danach haben."

Harry begutachtete vorsichtig das Gerät. Mit einem Gedanken an: 'Was ist das schlimmste, dass passieren kann", ging Harry langsam auf das Gerät zu und sah hinein. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei Hände und hielten seinen Kopf fest. Zuerst wehrte er sich, aber der Prozess war schnell fertig und das Gerät ließ ihn frei. Er ging zurück mit nur einem leichten Kopfschmerz und ging wieder zu Janus Hologram.

Janus sah Harry an und lächelte ihn an. „Glückwunsch, du bist nun die intelligentes Person in der Galaxie. Es verursachte den Kopfschmerz, da anstatt die Informationen einzeln zu verarbeiten, alle auf einmal übertragen wurden. Glaubst du mir und der Geschichte, die ich die erzählte, nun?"

Mit neuen Respekt in den Augen und den Gedanken an eine Familie und ein Erbe, auf das er stolz sein konnte, antwortete Harry in perfekten Alterran: „Ja, Großvater, das tue ich."


	3. Kapitel 3

Dies ist die Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von BabyBoy349 (id:1233984). Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und MGM. Die Geschichte selbst gehört Babyboy349.

Anmerkdung von BabyBoy349: Die Charakter werden anders dargestellt als in den Büchern, als Beispiel ist Janus auch Merlin (nicht Moros). Darum AU (alternate universe).

Die Originalgeschichte in Englisch findet ihr unter der ID: 5421375, der Titel ist gleich (Ausnahme das "Übersetzung"

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Übersetzung. Ich wünsche euch nun noch viel Spaß mit dem weiteren Verlauf dieser Geschichte:

* * *

Janus lächelte als Harry ihm antwortete. „Nun zu deinen Möglichkeiten. Morgan und ich kamen darauf, dass du zwei hast. Die eine ist, dass du hier in dieser Dimension bleiben kannst und unsere verlorene Zivilisation wieder aufbauen. Du hast all unser Wissen und du hast Camelot, du kannst damit machen, was du willst. Unglücklicherweise wissen wir sehr wenig über diese Dimension mit der Ausnahme, dass es hier keine Ori oder Wraith gibt. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist, dass du schließlich in unsere Heimatdimension zurückkehrst und dort versuchst unsere Dimension wieder aufzubauen. Es würde nicht einfach für dich werden, dass du alleine bist und höchstwahrscheinlich kämpfen musst. Was denkst du?"

Harry dachte über seine Antwort nach, während er auf und ab ging. Plötzlich hatte er einen Gedanken: „Denkst du, dass die Ori sich auf dem gleichen Weg entwickelt haben, wie wir? Was ich wirklich meine ist, ob unsere Technologie effektiv gegen sie sein wird?" Wenn Janus real wäre, wäre er von dieser Frage überrascht gewesen.

Nun, ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber ich würde schätzen, dass sie sich auf einem ähnlichen Pfad entwickelt haben."

Als Harry fort fuhr auf und ab zu gehen, fragte er: „Bist du und Morgan auch zu anderen Dimensionen gereist? Ist das überhaupt möglich?"

Janus glaubte zu wissen, wohin dies führen würde und antwortete mit einem siegreichen Grinsen. „Wir gaben unsere Suchkriterien in den Dimensionsantrieb und er brachte uns hierher, aber es ist auch möglich zu einer total zufälligen Dimension als auch zu einen mit bestimmten Kriterien zu reisen. Denkst du darüber nach in andere Dimensionen zu reisen, um neue und mächtige Technologien zu erwerben, um sie gegen unsere alten Feinde einzusetzen, weil wenn du würdest, dann wäre das nicht nur möglich, sondern auch ein riesiges Abenteuer."

„Das ist genau das, woran ich gedacht habe. Ich meine da müssen verschiedene Konzepte und Ideen, die auf verschiedene Grundsätzen arbeiten, über die wir nie nachgedacht haben. Vielleicht nicht so mächtig, aber anders genug um zu funktionieren. Und ich würde eventuell etwas auf meinen Reisen finden, dass mir hilft Voldemort zu vernichten, wenn ich zurückkehre. Ich kann nicht vergeben, was er meinen Eltern angetan hat!"

„Sehr gut, mein Junge, wann willst du dein Abenteuer beginnen?" fragte Janus. Harry dachte eine Minute nach und antwortete. „Nun, da ich durch die Zeit reisen kann, denke ich, dass ich die Stadt überprüfen werde, ob alles vernünftig funktioniert und dann loslegen. Eines Tages werde ich zurückkehren in diese Dimension und tuen, was ich muss, um Voldemort los zu werden. Kannst du mir eine Tour durch die Stadt geben, Großvater?"

„Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen! Folge mir!" Der folge mir Teil war nur absichernd, da beide in einem weißen Licht verschwanden, nur in einem Raum wieder aufzutauchen, den Harry als Kontrollzentrum der Stadt, erkannte. Als er sich umsah, konnte er einen ersten Blick auf ein Stargate bekommen. Eins der größten Entwicklungen seiner Vorfahren. Überraschenderweise wusste genau, wie es funktionierte, wie es zu reparieren war und schockierenderweise, wie man sie baut.

Plötzlich erschien Janus genau neben ihm. „Wunderschön, oder? So viel unserer Technologie basiert auf diesem Gerät. Das Zeitreise- und Dimensionsantrieb, um zwei zu nennen. Ok, wie du weißt, ist das hier das Kontrollzentrum. Wenn du würdest, könntest du die Systeme auf dich einstellen, sodass du und nur du die Stadt kontrollieren kannst. Das ist nur ein zusätzliches Sicherheitsfeature, besser sicher als traurig."

Damit stand Harry vor dem Stargate und hielt seine Hand in Hüfthöhe vor sich. Ein Handlesegerät stieg aus dem Boden und blieb direkt unter Harrys Hand stehen. Nach einige Sekunden begann alles im Kontrollraum aufzuleuchten und er konnte ein leichtes Summen hören.

„Nun, da dies erledigt ist, lass mich dir die Hauptsystem zeigen und du kannst dich auf den Weg machen." Janus führte Harry zu dem internen Transportersystem, wie ein Aufzug, der überall hin konnte. Eine Karte der Stadt war auf dem Schirm an der Rückwand. Janus sagte ihm den Punkt nahe dem Hauptenergieraum zu drücken. Ein weißer Blitz später, verließen sie den Transporter und betraten eine Halle und gingen dann zum Hauptenergieraum. Als sie eintraten, konnte Harry das leichte Glühen von drei Zero Point Modulen in der Mittelkonsole sehen. Trotzdem war das schockendste an der hinteren Wand. Selbst er, mit wenig Erfahrung, aber großen technischem KnowHow wusste, dass dies ein seltener Anblick war.

An der hinteren Wand waren große Regale gefüllt mit dreißig ZPMs. Einige glühten andere nicht. Neben den Regalen war ein Podest mit einem Behälter in dem ein ZPM passte. Janus sah, worauf er schaute und kommentierte. „Das ist ein ZPM Lader. Nachdem du das Gehäuse eines ZPMs fertiggestellt hast, steckst du es in die Maschine und es füllt das ZPM. Dies dauert rund einen Monat pro ZPM. Unglücklicherweise nachdem ein ZPM leer ist, kann es nicht wiederaufgeladen werden, aber vielleicht kannst du entwickeln in deiner freien Zeit. Lass uns fortfahren."

Der nächste Bereich auf der Tour war der Medizinische Bereich. Danach waren es die Wohnquartiere und dann der beste und letzte stop: Die Konstruktionsbuchten. Janus scherzte nicht, als er sagte, dass dies größte Konstruktionsstadt, die je gebaut wurde, war. Es gab einige Materiekonverter. Geräte, die Energie in Materie umwandelten, entweder nach einem Schema oder durch manuell, durch ein Gerät, dass der Quelle des Wissens war.

Der Konstruktionsbereich hatte 5 Buchten, in voller Größe, vollautomatisch zur Schiffskonstruktion. „Großvater, haben wir irgendwelche Grundmaterial für die Schiffskonstruktion oder Ersatzteile?"

Janus antwortete: „Alle Lager sind voll mit Naquada, Trinium und Neutronium. Ziemlich viel. Alles andere kann mit den Materiekonvertern, die ich Replikator nenne, hergestellt werden. Es klingt besser."

Damit endete die Tour. Janus erzählte Harry, dass eine Kope seines Holograms in der Datenbank der Stadt war, wenn er jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Alle Hologramme waren komplett interaktiv und besaßen ein großes Wissen. Damit verschwand Janus im Nichts.

Harry zog los, um sich selbst und die Stadt bereit zum Abflug zu mache. Das erste, was er tat, war zu einer Konstruktionsbucht zu gehen und auf eine Konsole zu zugreifen. Von hier aus, hatte er Zugriff auf jedes Schiffsdesign, dass die Alterraner anboten. Was er brauchte, war ein starkes Schiff, dass aber von einer Person geflogen und gewartet werden konnte. Camelot war zu groß, um es über jeden Planeten zu bringen, aber es eine gute Ausgangsbasis.

Er fand das perfekte Schiff für sich selbst. Die Alterraner nannten es Vega Klasse Angriffs-/Erkundungsschiff. Es war einhundert Meter lang, dieses ZPM betriebene ein Personen Schiff war schlank, unsichtbar und tödlich. Seine Hülle war nachtschwarz und schien aus einem einem Stück Metall geformt zu sein. Die Hülle war aus einer Trinium-Neutronium-Naquada -Legierung, entwickelt, um direkt Energiestöße zu absorbieren. Geformt war es, wie ein enges Dreieck. Die Vega Klasse war ausgestattet mit 500 Drohnen und drei Hochenergieplasmakanonen. Extremstarke Schilde und Hochleistungshyperantriebe waren auch installiert. Die Schile können als Tarnung und hochentwickelte Sensorenstörungseinrichtung (ECM) fungieren. Alles in allem war es perfekt für Missionen, wenn er die Stadt nicht mit sich nehmen konnte.

[AN: ECM (_Electronic Counter Measures_ ) dienen der Störung der Sensoren durch verschiedene elektrische und magnetische Felder]

Der Konsole zu folge, könnte dieses, dass er die Marauder genannt hatte, in zwei Wochen fertiggestellt werden. Den Zeitrahmen als akzeptabel anerkennend, orderte er der Konstruktionsbucht mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Nachdem dem Befehl, hörte Harry viele Armaturen auf dem Boden. Sich umdrehend, sah Harry, was aussah wie hunderte metallische Spinnen, die die Konstruktion der Marauder begannen.

Nachdem er sich ein wenig Standardkleidung der Alterraner hergestellt hatte, kehrte Harry in den Hauptenergieraum (im folgenden ZPM-Raum) zurück, wo er ein neues ZPM in das Ladegerät packte. Sobald es anfing zu laden, begab sich Harry zurück in den Kontrollraum. Hier kontrollierte, dass die Stadt arbeitete, wie sie sollte und ging sicher, dass er alles hatte, was er brauchte, um sein Abenteuer zu starten.

Als er entschied, dass dies so war, machte Harry sich auf zum Stuhlraum. Von dem Download wusste er, dass, obwohl Camelot so konzipiert war, dass er von vielen steuerbar war, es auch von einem durch diesen Stuhl hier gesteuert werden.

Sich setzend und die Kontrollen mit seinem Geist bedienend, fühlte Harry, wie sich sein Wahrnehmung weit erhöhte. Er hatte Zugriff zu jedem System, jeder Konsole und er konnte alles sehen, was die Sensoren sahen. Harry bemerkte, dass die Decke, die den Bereich in dem Camelot lag, nur aus Eis bestand. Er brachte die mächtigen Schilde der Stadt auf volle Leistung. Sobald der Schild hoch war, schoss er eine Salve von Drohnen, um die Decke zu zerstören und auch den Raum, in dem er und Ragnok ankamen, mit seiner gesamten Technologie.

Mit einem grellen Lichtblitz wurde beides vernichtet. Sobald Harry den freien Weg sah, zündete er die Triebwerke, aktivierte die Trägheitsdämpfer und begann einen langsamen, ruckartige Aufstieg in die Luft. Als er mehr in die Triebwerke leitete, setzte das Ruckeln aus und bevor er es merkte, war Harry das erste Mal in seinem Leben im Weltraum.

Harry entschied, dass er besser die nähere Umgebung verließ, für den Fall, dass er von der Oberfläche oder von Satelliten gesehen worden war. Er dachte sich, dass zehn Lichtjahre reichten. Nachdem er seinen Weg aus dem System hinter sich hatte, inspizierte Harry den Dimensionsantrieb, welchen er „D-Drive" nannte, mit seinem Geist und fand heraus, dass es ein sehr kompliziertes Stück Technologie, aber sehr einfach zu bedienen war. Für seinen ersten Sprung, entschied sich Harry für eine zufällige Dimension, aber zu einer Zeitperiode, wo nach seinen Computern eine hohe Aktivität im Weltraum verzeichnet war. Auf diesem Weg, fand er, hatte er eine bessere Chance brauchbare Technologie zu finden.

Mit einem letzen Gedanken „Bon Voyage", brachte Harry den D-Drive online und verschwand in einem Blitz blauen Lichtes.


	4. Kapitel 4

Dies ist die Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von BabyBoy349 (id:1233984). Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und MGM. Die Geschichte selbst gehört Babyboy349.

Anmerkdung von BabyBoy349: Die Charakter werden anders dargestellt als in den Büchern, als Beispiel ist Janus auch Merlin (nicht Moros). Darum AU (alternate universe).

Die Originalgeschichte in Englisch findet ihr unter der ID: 5421375, der Titel ist gleich (Ausnahme das "Übersetzung"

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Übersetzung. Ich wünsche euch nun noch viel Spaß mit dem weiteren Verlauf dieser Geschichte:

* * *

Susan Ivonova stand an ihrem normalen Posten im C'n'C (Command and Control, Kontrollraum), die Ruhe für einen Moment genießend. Nun, so ruhig, wie man es erwarten kann, nach dem Mord ovn Präsident Santiago durch Vize Präsident Clark. Es war allgemein bekannt, aber wurde bestätigt bei Clarks Aktionen und seinen neuen fremdenfeindlicher und totalitären Schicht in der Regierungspolitik. Präsident Clark nutzte einen militärischen Zwischenfall, um das Kriegsrecht über die Erde und alle ihre Kolonien auszurufen. Dies löste eine Unabhängigkeitskrieg auf dem Mars aus, der schon seit Jahren erwartet wurde.

Als Antwort, ließ Präsident Clark die kuppelförmigen Städte im Versuch sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bombardieren. Alle was es brachte, war andere Kolonien dazu zu bringen, ebenfalls ihre Unabhängigkeit zu erklären, auch Babylon 5. Das war gestern. Nun mussten sie sich darauf vorbereiten für die Zeit, wo Clark Schiffe schicken würde, um zu versuchen Babylon 5 zurück zu erobern. Alle wussten, er würde, sie wussten nur noch nicht, wann.

Sie war gerade dabei einem Drazi Frachter mitzuteilen, dass sie Landefreigabe hätten, als wie aus dem Nichts ein Blitz aus blauen Lichtblitz, die unglaublichste Ding, dass sie je sah erschien.

„Mr. Corwin, sagen sie mir, dass ich nicht anfange Dinge zu sehen. Sagen sie mir, dass gerade aus dem Nichts eine riesige Stadt aufgetaucht ist." Er antworte mit einem Kopfnicken und offenen Mund. Aus ihrem Schock kommend, bellte sie Befehle zu ihrem geschocktem Personal. „Rufen sie das Schiff ähm die Stad...Schließt die Schutztüren! Startet die Zeta Formation und lasst sie auf es zielen. Verteidigungsnetz aktivieren und würde jemand BITTE den Kommander hier herauf holen! Bewegung Leute. Sensoren, was für Anzeigen bekommen Sie von dem Ding?"

„Ma'am, das einzige wir sehen ist, dass es da ist, es ist riesig und die Energiewerte gehen über die Skalen Wir können auch..."

Der Sensorenoffizier wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich alle Lichter anfingen zu flackern und ebenso die Bildschirme.

„Was zum Teufel geschieht hier?!? Greifen sie uns an?" fragte Captain Sheridan als aus dem Aufzug stolperte, da die Stationssystem fluktuierten.

Der Sensorenoffizier entschied einen Bericht abzugeben. „Sirs, das Schiff scannt uns heftig. Ihre Scanner sind von einem Typ, den ich weder gesehen noch etwas davon gehört habe. Es sorgt für Signalstörungen in jedem System. Ausnahme sind die stark abgeschirmten Systeme. Die meisten werdne in Ordnung sein, aber einige werden ausgetauscht werden müssen."

Ein Techniker rief von der anderen Seite seinen Bericht. „Sir, alle Zielerfassungsscanner sind offline!"

Die ersten Worten, die man von Sheridan hören konnte. „Klasse, genau, was wir brauchten."

_Einige Minuten vorher – Auf Camelot_

Harry fühlte einen leichten Schauer, als Camelot wieder in den normalen Raum eintrat. Von seinem Kontrollstuhl konnte er, dass er vor einer großen, drehenden Raumstation aufgetaucht ist. „Dürfte keine künstliche Schwerkraft haben..." sagte er zu sich selbst. Über seine mentale Verbindung zur Stadt und ihren Systemen, begann Harry die Station zu scannen.

Nach einer Minute of detailierten Scannen, stoppte Harry. Seine Scans zeigten ihm einige interessante Dinge. Das meist schockierendste war, dass er keine Art von Schilden fand. Das zweite war, dass es an Bord einige dutzend verschiedene Völker gab und das dritte war, dass ihre begrenzten Waffen so ineffektiv gegen ihn waren, dass er noch nicht die Schilde benutzen müsste, nicht das er sie nicht verwendete.

Eine andere interessante Entdeckung war das Fehlen von irgendeiner Art von Subraumkommunikation. Es war nicht einfach, dass sie sie nicht verwendeten, es schien, dass Subraumtechnologie in dieser Dimension nicht existierte. Wie aus dem Nichts, sah er 12 kleine Fluggeräte sich Camelot nähern. Seine Sensoren identifizierten sie als Ein-Person-Fighter. Harry bemerkte auch die geleitete Tachyon Emission in seine Richtung von der Station aus. Diese Emissionen schienen eine digitale Modulation zu haben und die Stadt identifizierte es als eine Art Kommunikationsfrequenz. Mit nur einem mentalen Befehl war eine Backup-Antennen konfiguriert, um zu senden und zu empfangen mittels Tachyons.

„..is B..on 5 zum un...zierten..Schiff, kö....ie uns hören. Ihre Scans stö... uns...Systeme...bitt...st..oppen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn bei dieser verhunzten Nachricht. Er trat sich gedanklich selbst, dass er nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. Aufgrund der Natur von Subraumtechnologie, hören nicht ausreichend geschützte Systeme auf einwandfrei zu funktionieren. Harry stoppte sofort alle Scans, mit Ausnahme der Passiven. Er war nicht beunruhigt wegen einer Schnüffelattacke, da seine Schile oben waren. Harry öffnete einen Kommunikationskanal, nur Ton, zur Station.

„Hier ist Harry Potter auf dem Stadtschiff Camelot. Ich möchte mich für die Störung ihrer System entschuldigen. Es war nicht beabsichtig, bitte antworten."

Nach einigen Momentan konnte man eine männliche Stimme antworten hören. „Hier ist Captain Sheridan, Harry ist ein menschlicher Name, sind sie von der Erde?" Überraschung konnte in seiner Stimme gehört werden.

„Sie könnten sagen, dass ich von der Erde bin, nur nicht ihre. Ich komme von einer anderen Dimension auf der Suche nach Technologie und Verbündeten. Wie sie sehen können ist meine Technologie komplett anders als ihre eigene und das sollte meine Behauptungen unterlegen. Haben meine Scans ihrer Systeme irgendwie beschädigt? Wenn, dann möchte ich meine Unterstütung bei der Reparatur anbieten und würde mich freuen herüber zu kommen und von angesicht zu angesicht reden."

„Ihre Scans beschädigten einige der Systeme. Das wichtigste sind unsere Zielerfassungsscanner, da wir verteidigungslos sind, mit Ausnahme der Fighter, wir nennen sie Starfury. Sie sind hier sehr willkommen auf der Station. Wir bitten sie nur, ihr Schiff in die Umlaufbahn des Planeten in unserer Nähe zu bringen. Over."

„Ich werde mein Schiff zu dem Planeten bringen, wie gebeten und werde auch anbieten, sie unter meinen Schutz zu stellen bis die Reparaturen an ihren Systemen abgeschlossen sind. Ist eine Stunde akzeptabel für Sie?"

„Vorläufig, ihr Angebot für Schutz ist akzeptabel. Wir erwarten sie in einer Stunde, Babylon 5 out."

„Camelot Out."

Harry schloss den Kanal und dachte über die Konversation, die er gerade geführt hatte, nach. '_So die Station heißt Babylon 5 und der Kommander ist ein Mensch. Sie sind verteidigungslos, als muss ich sie nur für den Moment beschützen. Wenn aller Technologie auf diesem Level ist, dann ist das kein Problem. Ok, erstmal das wichtigste. Ab in die Umlauf des Planeten'_

_Außerhalb von Babylon 5_

Aller zivilistischer Verkehr hat gestoppt und bewunderte das Stadtschiff, das plötzlich aus dem Nichts ohne Warnung aufgetaucht ist. Jeder war geschockt, wegen der Schönheit, Größe und die Auswirkungen einer solchen Leistung an Schiffskonstruktion. Es sprach von Technologie, weit hinter dem allen, was sie je gesehen haben. Alle Schiffe, die verschiedene Regierungen vertreten, schickten eine Nachricht zu ihren Heimatwelten mit den Ergebnissen der Scans, die ihnen möglich waren, welche nicht viel waren. Innerhald einiger Stunden würde jede Regierung von dem prächtigen Stadtschiff mit seinen hohen Türmen und kuppelförmigen Sektionen in Form einer Schneeflocke mit einem goldenen Schild geschützt, Bescheid wissen.

Wie aus dem Nichts, zum Schock aller, beschleunigte das massive Stadtschiff schneller als jeder Fighter und schwenkte in den Orbit von Epsilon 3 ein. Einmal im Orbit, bremste das Schiff ab und sah aus, als würde es sich kaum bewegen über dem dunklen Planeten. Jeder bewunderte die Agilität von so einem massiven Schiff.

Obwohl dort viele Fragen waren, bzgl. des Auftauchen des neuen Schiffes, war eine Sache sicher: eine neue Macht war eingetroffen und keiner wusste, was er von Leuten, die etwas von solcher Pracht bauen konnten, erwarten sollten.


	5. Kapitel 5

Harry Potter – Last of the Ancients - Kapitel 5

Dies ist die Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von BabyBoy349 (id:1233984). Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und MGM. Die Geschichte selbst gehört Babyboy349.

Anmerkdung von BabyBoy349: Die Charakter werden anders dargestellt als in den Büchern, als Beispiel ist Janus auch Merlin (nicht Moros). Darum AU (alternate universe).

Die Originalgeschichte in Englisch findet ihr unter der ID: 5421375, der Titel ist gleich (Ausnahme das "Übersetzung")

Ich entschuldige mich, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber 1. das Kapitel ist mind. doppelt so lang, wie die davor und 2. bin ich in einer Klausurenphase, die aber am 1. Dezember zu Ende ist, dann werde ich versuchen, soviel wie möglich zu übersetzen.

** Chris Potter**: Ich habe deine Nachricht erhalten, aber keine Möglichkeit dir zu antworten. Für näheres, siehe meine andere Story, im Prolog ;-)

Ich wünsche euch nun noch viel Spaß mit dem weiteren Verlauf dieser Geschichte:

* * *

Harry war sich allerdings bewusst, war er für eine Schock und eine Bewunderung erzeugt hatte. Er war dabei alles für seinen Besuch auf Babylon 5 vorzubereiten. Wegen dem Kontrollstuhl, wurde sich Harry bewusst, wie stark die Stadt auf seine mentalen Befehle antwortete. Er empfand dies als großen Vorteil, er musste nur noch herausfinden, wie er mit Camelot in mentaler Verbindung bleiben konnte, wenn er nicht an Bord war. Seine Begründung, dass man nie wissen konnte, ob er herausgebeamt werden müsste oder ob er andere um sich herum verteidigen musste, während er nicht an Bord war.

Harry entschied zu den Replikatoren im Konstruktionsbereich zu gehen, um zu sehen, was zur Verfügung stand, um ihm bei seinen Plänen der mentalen Kontrolle über die Stadt von außerhalb, zu helfen. Als er aus dem Transporter stieg und den Konstruktionsbereich ging, fragte er sich, was er noch für sich herstellen konnte, dass ihm außerhalb des Schiffes nützen konnte.  
Er trat vor die Replikatorkontrolle und verband mit seinem Geist mit dem Gerät, um Zugang zu erhalten. Es war das erste Mal, dass er dies versuchte und schockiert, wie einfach es ohne den Kontrollstuhl war. Nach einen kurzen Suche, fand Harry die Schemata für den neuralen Verstärker, der ihm eine mentale Verbindung auf einer Strecke von bis zu 10 Lichtjahren erlauben würde, sofern er die Energie für den Verstärker hatte. Es funktionierte mit einer kleineren Version des ZPMs, dass rund zwanzig Jahre bei permanter Benutzung halten würde, was bedeutete, dass es für Harry reichen würde, da er ihn in Camelot nicht benutzen musste.

Das Beste war, dass der neurale Verstärker einfach in etwas gewandelt werden konnte, dass eine Person im Alltag ebenfalls tragen würde. Harry entschied für eine Halskette und suchte weiter du die Datenbank. Schnell fand er und stellte einen persönlichen Schild her, ein persönliches Tarngerät und ein wenig formelle Kleidung für den ersten Kontakt. Die Kleidung waren luftige, weiße Gewänder mit blauen Verzierungen. Sie waren der Zaubererkleidung ähnlich, aber von viel besserer Qualität und mehr formell.

Als er die Gewänder anzog, schockierte es ihn eine Tasche für seinen Zauberstab darin zu finden, obwohl er keine Kleidung mit einem geordert hatte. Dies führte Harry zu dem Glauben, dass die Alterran Zauberstäbe benutzen, wie er es tat. Als er fertig war, sah Harry, dass erimmer noch zwanzig Minuten hatte, bevor auf Babylon 5 erwartet wurde.

Nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte, machte sich Harry auf den Weg. Von seinen früheren Scans, vermutete Harry, dass Captain Sheridan ihn bei den Andockstationen auf Babylon 5 erwartet. Nach einen kurzen Check von Camelot und seiner Ausrüstung, sagte Harry Camelot ihn dahin zu beamen, wo er dachte, dass Captain Sheridan war.

BABYLON 5

Captain Sheridan stand vor den Hangertüren mit seiner üblichen Ehrengarde. Nachdem C&C, gab es keine Shuttle-Aktivität von der Camelot. Das bedeutete eines: Mr. Potter würde zu spät kommen. Er hasste Verspätungen. Er dachte an das Stadtschiff und konnte immernoch nicht glauben, dass so etwas möglich war. Etwas so schönes, dass fähig war, sich schneller alles, was er bisher gesehen hatte, zu bewegen, war einfach atemberaubend. Babylon 5s Sensoren konnte es nach einer Stunde an Versuchen immer noch nicht scannen, so wussten sie nur, was Mr. Potter ihnen erzählt hatte und was sie sahen.

Immernoch über die aktuelle Situation nachdenkend, wurden Sheridan und seine Ehrengarde überrascht, als sie etwas spektakuläres beobachteten: Mr. Harry Potter erschien pünktlich in einem Blitz aus blendend weißen Licht. Er trug blau-weiße Gewänder. Sie sahen sehr formell aus, gemacht aus den schönsten Materialien, die Sheridan je gesehen hatte. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat, tart Captain Sheridan vor, um sich vorzustellen.

"Willkommen auf Babylon 5, Mr. Potter. Ich bin Captain John Sheridan, Kommandant von Babylon 5, zu meiner linken Susan Ivanova, meine Stellvertreterin und zu meiner rechten ist Michael Garibaldi, mein Sicherheitschef." Als Sheridan sie vorstellte, beobachtete Garibaldi Harry. In seinen Augen konnte Harry nicht älter als 18 oder 19 sein. _Wie ist es möglich, dass dieses Kind eine Rasse repräsentierte, die fähig waren eine Stadt zu bauen, die durch das All fliegen konnte und solche eine Art von Transport besaßen.,_ dachte Garibaldi.

Susan auf der anderen Seite war fasziniert von Harry. Etwas an Harry kribbelte an ihren Sinnen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre Harry eine laufende Energiequelle, er schien vor Energie zu strahlen. Sie dachte sich, dass es an ihren ruhenden telepathischen Fähigkeiten liege und entschied sich später damit zu befassen.

Harry beobachtete sie ebenfalls. Alle drei Offiziere schien gefasst und aufrichtig zu sein. Harry kam in den Sinn, dass sie gute Absichten hatte, aber sich selbst und andere unter ihrem Schutz beschützen würden, mit allem was sie haben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo diese Information herkam, aber er würde sich später damit beschäftigen.

"Danke, dass sie mich an Bord willkommen heißen.", fing Harry an. "Noch einmal entschuldige ich mich für die Schäden, die ich verursacht habe, als ich ihre Station scanned habe."

Sheridan antwortete. "Sie haben sich schon entschuldigt und angeboten uns zu helfen bis die Schäden behoben sind. Also lassen sie uns diese Thema für jetzt als abgeschlossen betrachten. Nun, sollen wir zu einem ruhigeren Platz gehen, um zu reden?"

"Das wäre in Ordnung, Captain Sheridan."

Damit gingen sie in den Hauptkonferenzraum im Sektor Grün. Auf ihrem Weg, sah Harry viele verschiedene Rassen in den Hallen. Einige waren grün, andere blau und viele konnten als Menschen durchgehen. Als den Konferenzraum betraten, sah Harry einige Vertreter verschiedener Rassen, die schon auf Harry warteten. Harry wusste von Camelots kurzer Verbindung, vor den unbeabsichtigten Nebeneffekten, mit Babylon 5, dass dies eine rein diplomatischer Station war. Vom Aufbau des Raumes, nahm Harry an, dass die ein diplomatischer Besprechungsraum war und diese Aliens waren Botschafter von verschiedene. Rassen. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gezogen, als Captain Sheridan die Vorstellung übernahm.

"Mr. Potter, darf ich ihnen Botschafterin Delenn von der Minbari Föderation, Botschafter Mollari von der Centauri Republik, Botschaft G'Kar von der Narn Regierung und Botschafter Kosh vom Vorlonischen Imperium vorstelle. Alle, das die Mr. Harry Potter von dem Stadtschiff Camelot."

Alle beobachteten Harry und er find an ein wenig nervör drein zu schauen. Überraschenderweiße sprach botschafter Kosh zuerst. "Du gehörst nicht hier her, aber dennoch bist du alt, sehr alt. Erkläre."

Harry sah sich um und bemerkte, dass er jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit hatte, so entschied etwas von seiner Geschichte zu erzählen, aber nicht alles. "Sie liegen richtig mit alt. Meine Leute bereisten das Universum für Millionen von Jahren. Wegen dem, ich gehöre hier nicht her, wer entscheidet das? Ich habe ein Gerät, dass mir erlaubt zwischen Dimensionen zu reisen. Ich benutzte es und nun bin ich hier. Wenn ich nicht hier her gehöre, dann sagen Sie mir warum und ich werde verschwinden, sobald ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Babylon 5 erfüllt habe."

Kosh zogen sich bei Harrys Antwort zusammen. Wenn es das war, was dieser Mann sagte, dann war seine Rasse fast so alt wie sein. Er vermutete schon, dass diese Rasse alt war. Die Schönheit des Schiffes, in dem er ankam, konnte nur von einer geordneten Gesellschaft kommen. Selbst nach dem Verbinden seines Geistes mit seinem Schiff, konnte er die Stadt nicht scannen, was unmöglich war.

Kosh antwortete: "Der Kreis darf nicht gebrochen werden. Die jungen, sie sind noch nicht bereit. Du wirst Chaos bringen." Jeder schaute, außer Harry, schaute Kosh an, als wäre ihm ein neuer Kopf gewachsen. Sie hatten noch nie einen Vorlonen so viel oder so klar sprechen gehört. Harry verstand, was Kosh ihm sagen wollte und antwortete in seiner eigenen verschlüsselten Art: "Wenn der Wind den Berg nicht ändert, ändert sich der Berg nie." Kosh sah Harry weiterhin prüfend an und drehte sich dann plötzlich um und ging, ohne jemanden anzusehen.

Harry, der sah, dass niemand die Fähigkeit hatte zu sprechen, begann zu sprechen. "Ist es nur er oder sprechen alle Vorlonen in Rätseln?" sagte er mit einem gleichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und fuhr fort, während er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. "So Captain Sheridan, was wurde an ihrer Station beschädigt und was brauchen sie, um es zu reparieren?"

"Die einzige Schaden waren die Zielerfassungsscanner der Station und das Kontrollmodul, hier sind die technische Spezifikationen." Er reichte ein Datenpad zu Harry. Harry schaute drauf und kontaktierte mental Camelot. Er fragte den Computer, ob er sich mit dem Datapad verbinden konnte und dann die Scanner und das Kontrollmodul herzustellen, zusammen mit einigen einfachen Verbesserungen in der Erfassungssoftware, die sie vertrauenswürdiger und effizienter im Energieverbrauch und der Erfassungszeit machen würden.

Sobald die Scanner und die Kontrollmodule komplett waren, ließ Harry sie hinüber zu seiner Position beamen. Eine Sache, die Camelot nicht unterstützte, war Smalltalk oder wirklich über etwas reden, außer Harrys Befehle und Aufgaben zu verwalten und zu erfüllen. Nach einigen Momenten, in denen alle im Raum dachten, Harry würde das Pad lesen, erfüllte ein weißes Licht den Raum zusammen mit den nagelneuen Zielerfassungsscannern und dem Kontrollmodul.

"Wie versprochen, die neuen Scanner und das Kontrollmodule, Ich habe ebenfalls einige Upgrades eingebaut, um zu zeigen, dass es mit Leid tut. Die neuen Zielerfassungssysteme sind zuverlässiger, als die alten, sind geschützt gegen zukünftige Sachen, wie die, die die alten außergefecht gesetzt hatten, und sie sind energiesparender und sparen Zeit bei der Erfassung und Identifizierung der Ziele. Ich bin sicher Sie und Commander Ivanova werden zufrieden sein."

Die Botschafter und die Stationsoffiziere waren erstaunt an dem Schauspiel and Technologie und Macht. Botschafter Molari was erstaunt von dem, was er gerade sah und entschied sich, als nächstes zu sprechen.. "Sie sind anders, als alle Erdenbewohner, deren Ehre ich hatte zu treffen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, diese Technologie zu kaufen oder zu erwerben oder andere, die Sie bereit wären zu teilen?"

Natürlich hatte Botschafter G'Kar etwas dazu zu sagen: "Wenn Sie sie zu denen verkaufen können, dann beanspruchen wir ebenfalls Zugang zu dieser Technologie." G'Kar hatte sofort verstanden welche Probleme daraus folgen könnten, wenn nur die Centauri an diese mächtige Technologie bekommen. Es wäre der Tod, nicht der Narn, sondern vieler der Liga der nicht ausgerichteten Welten und möglicherweise auch der Minbari und der Erdenbewohner. Obwohl G'Kar sicher war, dass Molari nicht etwas so dummes tun, traute er weder dem neuen Centauri Führer noch seinen Berater.

"Es tut mir Leid, Gentleman, aber das ist nicht möglich. Ich bin hier, um Technologie zu erwerben, nicht zu geben. Sie haben nicht mal 10 Minuten zuvor gehört, dass ich den Vorlonen gesagt habe, dass ich nicht über Technologie handle, mit denen, die noch nicht bereit dafür sind. Nicht, dass sie nicht bereit dafür wären, aber wir haben uns gerade erst kennen gelernt."

Delenn sah Harry an und stellte die logischte Frage: "Da Sie uns so anmutig gezeigt haben, dass Sie solch eine erstaunende Technologie besitzen, warum sind Sie hier? Was ist es, was sie möchten oder hoffen zu erhalten?"

"Nun, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich suche für Technologie, die mir helfen wird meinen Feind und die Feinde meiner Vorfahren zu bekämpfen. Mein größter Feind, entwickelte sich auf demselben Pfad, wie wir und hatte Millionen von Jahren, um zu wachsen und zu lernen. Ich suche einfach nach Waffen und Technologien, die sie nie gesehen haben oder darab dachten durch Handel oder einfach zu kaufen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Botschafterin?"

"Nun, die Vorlonen haben die meistentwickelte Technologie und ich bin sicher, dass jede Rasse hier, bereit ist, mit ihnen zu handeln, wenn die Bedingungen stimmen. Die Minbari wären interessiert. Wir können darüber später sprechen, wenn wir uns näher kennengelernt haben."

Captain Sheridan sprach als nächster. "Ich stimme Delenn zu, sobald wir ein wenig mehr von einander wissen, wird Babylon 5 wahrscheinlich zustimmen darüber zu reden, was wir anzubieten haben. Unglücklicherweise, spreche ich nicht länger für die Erd-Allianz, aber wenn dies funktioniert, wird B5 ihnen zur Verfügung stehen."

Botschafter Molari und G'Kar machten ihr Interesse ebenfalls bekannt. Sie wollten nicht aus dem Geschäft ausgelassen werden, der so profitabel sein könnte. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Gespräches und der Organisation aller Dinge, sodass Harry Babylon 5 normal besuchen konnte, wurde entschieden, dass die Botschafter und die Babylon 5 Führung zu einer Tour an der Bord von Camelot in zehn Tagen kommen würden und, um Vereinbarung über den möglichen Handel von Technologie zu machen. Damit stand Harry auf, neigte seinen Kopf und verschwand in einem Lichtblitz.

Der geplante Besuch von der Babylon 5 Delegation kam schnell. Die Marauder [1] war kurz vor der Fertigstellung und konnte nicht abwarten erneut zu fliegen. Obwohl er Babylon 5 besucht hatte und Erfahrung in einigen Dingen, die Babylon 5 zu bieten hat, gemacht, war aufgeregt zu erforschen. Er hatte einiges zu tun, aber nicht wirklich viel in der Zeit, in der er in die dieser Dimension war. Das war der Grund, dass er die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte über diese Dimension und sich selbst zu lernen. Er lernte über ihre Technologie, die Art, wie sie schneller als das Licht reisten, Politik und am wichtigsten, er lernte einiges über seine Fähigkeiten.

Flashback

_Harry stand an der Sensorenkonsole und sah sich die Scans von Langstreckensensoren und die Scans von der unmittelbaren Umgebung an. Was er sah, war erstaunend. In dieser Dimension dachte jeder, dass sie im Hyperraum durch die Verwendung von „Sprung-Toren" und „Sprung-Antrieben" reisten, aber sie lagen falsch, sehr falsch. Sie reisten in Wirklichkeit in einer tiefen Schicht des Subraums. Während es auf jeden Fall schneller war, als im normalen Raum zu reisen, war Camelots Hyperantrieb sehr viel schneller._

_Während er Subraumscans in allen Frequenzen in einem Radius von 10 Lichtjahren von seiner aktuellen Position aus, entdeckte er einige Reihe von zufälligen Anomalien in zufälligen Intervallen. Diese Anomalien hatten alle die gleichen allgemeinen Eigenschaften. Die Energie des Sensoren verstärkend und nur auf den höchsten Frequenzen scannend, konnte Harry entdecken, was er als zufällige Anomalien annahm: Schiffe. Das musste die Version eines FTL-Antriebes [2] aus dieser Dimension sein. Interessant. Nun, immerhin habe ich jetzt einen Weg Schiffe fehlerfrei zu verfolgen. _

_Obwohl diese Form von FTL-Reisen viel langsamer war, als Hyperraumreisen, gab es doch große Vorteile. Solange keiner so starke Subraumsensoren hat, wie Camelot, würde ein Schiff im Subraum unaufspür sein, bis sie wieder in den normalen Raum eintreten. Das könnte ein großer Vorteil für Harry sein, wenn er am Ende den Ori entgegen tritt. Harry entschied sich nach Babylon 5 zu gehen und zu sehen, ob er die Spezifikationen für einen Sprung-Antrieb kaufen konnte._

_Die normale Uniform der Alterraner überwerfend, stellte Harry sicher, dass er alle Dinge, die er für seinen letzten Trip repliziert hatte, bei sich trug, natürlich mit Ausnahme der Kleidung. Anders als letztes Mal, steuerte Harry, was Camelot „Gate-Schiff" nannte, obwohl viele jüngere Alterraner die Schiffe „Puddle Jumper" nannten, rüber nach Babylon 5. Er folgte der Andockprozedur und war schon bald aus dem Dock tretend auf den Weg zum Sicherheitscheck. Dort wartete Mr. Garibaldi und als Harry näher kam, ging er rüber und schüttelte seinen Hand._

„_Willkommen zurück, Mr. Potter. Ich bin hier, um ihnen diese ID-Karte zu geben, die ihnen erlauben wird, zu jeder Zeit Babylon 5 zu betreten. Hier ist eine Karte der Station für den Fall, dass sie einen Weg suchen." Nachdem er Harry die Dinge gegeben hatte, sprach er in leiser Stimme, sodass nur Harry ihn hören konnte. „Das letzte was ich ihnen heute gebe, ist ein Hinweis: die Station hat viele Vorteile für fast alles, was sie wollen, versuchen sie nur nicht in den unteren Ebenen zu gehen. Viele schattenhaften Gestalten sind dort unten."_

_Während des Gespräches, wartete Harry geduldig, ab und zu sich nach den verschiedenen Wesen umsehend, während er Garibaldi zu hörte. Harry verstand, dass obwohl Sheridan der Captain von Babylon 5 war, Mr. Garibaldi mehr über die Station und die Leute wusste, als irgendjemand anderes an Bord und, dass sein Vorschlag, obwohl er unnötig war, mit den besten Absichten gegeben war. In Harrys Fall, machte das aus dem Mann einen unschätzbaren Verbündeten._

„_Danke für den Hinweis und ich werde ihn zu Herzen nehmen. Ich versuche eigentlich die Spezifikationen von einem Sprung-Antrieb zu erwerben, sodass ich experimentieren und lernen, wie sie in dieser Dimension reisen, kann. Es ist, wie etwas, dass ich zuvor noch nie gesehen habe. Normalerweise nutzen wir nur Subraumkommunikation. Haben sie vielleicht eine Idee, wo ich jemanden finden könnte, der bereit wäre über die Spezifikation von einem zu verhandeln?"_

_Einen Moment nachdenkend, antwortete Garibaldi, „Nun, sie könnten zu jedem der Botschafter gehen und handeln oder ihre Version eines Sprung-Antriebes kaufen. Es sind auch einige Geschäftsleute an Bord, die vermutlich interessiert wären, wenn der Preis stimmt. Meiner Meinung nach, sollten sie es bei den Narn versuchen. Sie sind ehrbar und werden wahrscheinlich verschiedene Arten der Bezahlung akzeptieren."_

„_Danke, Mr. Garibaldi, sie waren sehr hilfreich." Mit diesen Worten ging Harry weiter durch den Sicherheitscheck und machte seinen Weg in das, was Zocalo genannt wurde. Dieser Teil der Station war stark belebt. Bars, Casinos, Restaurants und Händler waren überall. Harry sichtete einen Narn, ging zu ihm rüber und sprach ihn an. _

„_Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich bin Harry Potter und fragte mich, ob sie mir sagen könnten, wo ich Botschafter G'Kar finden könnte? Ich wollte wissen, ob er interessiert wäre mir etwas zu verkaufen oder handeln im Namen seiner Leute."_

_Das sicherte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit des Narn. „Ich werde sehen, ob ich ihn finden kann und, wenn ich ihn finden kann, werde ich ihn über ihr Bedürfnis zu handeln informieren. Wo werden Sie sein, sodass er oder ich sie finden können?"_

_Harry schaute sich um und sah ein Restaurant mit Außenplätzen. „Ich werde zu Mittag essen, gleich dort drüben." Er deutete auf das Restaurant, um den jungen Narn zu zeigen, welches. Mit dem gewöhnlichen Neigen seines Kopfes und der Faust auf der Brust, verschwand der Narn._

_Harry ging zu dem Restaurant hinüber, fand einen Tisch für zwei und setzte sich. Nachdem er ein Getränk bestellt hatte, von er keine Ahnung hatte, was es war, nur, dass es gut schmeckte, schaute er sich die Karte an. Nachdem er etwas bestellt hatte, von dem er dachte, dass irgendetwas Steak ähnliches war, musste er nur noch wenige Minuten warten, bis er G'Kar auf sich zukommen sah._

_Harry erhob sich und schüttelte die Hand des Botschafters. Den überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Botschafters sehend, dachte sich Harry schnell, dass die Narns die menschliche Begrüßung nicht gewohnt sind. Ihm andeutend, sich zu setzen, setzte sich Harry wieder hin und entschied zu beginnen. „Botschafter G'Kar, danke, dass sie mich treffen. Ich versichere ihnen, dass es ihre Zeit wert sein wird."_

_Als G'Kar sich setzte, sagte er. „Ich bin sicher, dass es das sein wird. Womit kann ich ihnen helfen?"_

„_Um es einfach zu sagen: Ich möchte alle Informationen, die sie über ihre Hyperraumtechnologie haben und das beinhaltet die Spezifikationen, um ihren besten Antrieb zu bauen. Mr. Garibaldi schlug, dass ich mit ihren Leuten darüber spreche, also bin ich hier."_

„_Interessant, ich frage mich, warum er meine Leute vorschlägt...Ich werde mit ihm darüber sprechen. Aber zu einer anderen Zeit. Ich wäre mehr als bereit ihnen alles was wir über den Hyperraum wissen zu verkaufen oder zu verhandeln. Was haben sie anzubieten. Sicher etwas ihrer erstaunlichen Technologie?"_

_Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er antwortete. „Nein, dass kann ich ihnen nicht anbieten. Ich bin sicher, es gibt etwas anderes, dass ich anbieten kann. Ich habe große Herstellungsmöglichkeiten oder ich kann mit allem, was sie als Währung nutzen, aufkommen."_

_G'Kar dachte einen Moment nach, während der Kellner Harrys Essen servierte. „Nun, wir nutzen Credits, aber wir brauchen andere Dinge mehr, als Geld. Meine Leute sind eine von Krieg gezeichnete Gesellschaft und erholt sich immernoch von der Befreiung von den Centauri."_

„_Nun, wie wäre es mit Ressourcen? Gibt es etwas, dass sie brauchen?"_

„_Nun, dass wertvollste Erz wäre Q40, aber es ist sehr selten. Essen und sauberes Trinkwasser wäre ebenfalls hilfsreich."_

_Das Erz für den Narn zu bekommen, wäre kein Problem, alles was er tun musste, war ein großes Vorkommen zu finden und die Maschinen es abbauen lassen. Seine Idee fertigstellend, machte Harry seinen Vorschlag. „Wie wäre es: Im Austausch für die Hyperraumtechnologie und 1 000 Credits, werde ich ihnen fünf Tonnen Q40, fünf Tonnen Wasser und fünf Tonnen frisches Obst und Gemüse geben. Ich brauche die Credits, um diese leckere Essen zu bezahlen." G'Kar warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte tief; nur ein Mensch bestellt Essen in einem der teuersten Restaurants, ohne die Möglichkeit eine Bezahlung._

„_Mr. Potter, wir kommen ins Geschäft. Geben sie mir eine halbe Stunde und ich werde ihre Credits haben. Sie werden die Informationen über die Hyperraumtechnologie erhalten, wenn sie das Erz liefern. Wie lange, bis sie ihren Teil des Deals erfüllen können?"_

„_Das Essen und Wasser kann ich in drei Tagen bereit haben. Ich werde nach dem Erz suchen, sobald ich zurück bin und sie kontaktieren mit der Zeit, wie lange es dauert."_

„_Das ist akzeptierbar, Mr. Potter."_

Ende Flashback

Das war vor fünf Tagen. Das Essen und das Wasser war schnell repliziert und geliefert. Harry hatten auch Sonden ausgeschickt, um das seltene Q40 in irgendeinen ansprechen Vorkommen zu suchen. Die Sonden hatten kleine Hyperraumantriebe und waren ebenfalls mit einem Schild, einer Tarnung und Düsen für den Wiedereintritt in eine Atmosphäre ausgestattet. Harry machte trotzdem eine Veränderung. Er fügte einen Bereich zu, der einen einzelnen Konstruktor enthielt. Vor zwei Tagen erhielt Harry die Nachricht, dass ein passender Planet gefunden wurde, der abgebaut werden konnte. Es war 20 Lichtjahre entfernt und der Planet war unbewohnbar, also würde keiner Anspruch erheben.

Den Informationen, die Harry von der Sonde erhalten hatte, zufolge, war genug des Erzes nahe der Oberfläche, um die Bestellung der Narn und einige Tonnen für sich selber, abzubauen. Harry schickte der Sonde Anweisungen zu landen und dann schickte er der Konstruktionsdrohne an Bord Anweisungen. Die Drohne sollte sich so oft selbst aus dem Erz reproduzieren, um das benötigte Erz für die Narn in fünf Tagen abzubauen. Sobald sie das Erz für die Narn fertig für den Transport hatten, sollten die Drohnen soviel des Erzes wie möglich abbauen und verfeinern, ohne sich weiter zu replizieren.

Als dies erledigt war, kontaktierte Harry G'Kar und lies ihn den geplanten Abschluss des Deal wissen. G'Kar informierte Harry, dass er ein Schiff für den Transport zur Narn Heimatwelt in 6 Tagen haben könnte. Alles was Harry tun müsste, war dorthin zu gehen und seine Transporter zu nutzen, um das Erz vom Planeten auf das Narnschiff zu transportieren. Sobald das erledigt war, würden sie Harry den Datenkristall mit den Informationen über die Hyperraumtechnologie geben.

Nachdem Harry die Spezifikationen erhalten hätte, plante er die Technologie zu studieren, verbessern und ein Modell in die Marauder zum Testen einzubauen, allerdings würde er die Spezifikationen erst in vier Tagen erhalten.

Flashback

_Während Camelot damit beschäftigt war, die Nahrung und das Wasser für die Narn zu replizieren, fand Harry den Hologrammraum. Er wollte die Fähigkeiten, von denen Janus sagte, dass seine Leute dazu fähig wären, erforschen. Harry erinnerte sich, wie er die Babylon 5 Ehrengarde lesen konnte, als sie sich das erste Mal auf der Station trafen und wollte herausfinden, wie er es tat. Er trat auf das Podium und das normale Lernhologramm erschien und schien auf eine Frage von Harry zu warten. _

„_Was sind für Fähigkeiten bei unseren Leuten bekannt, bevor zu sie aufstiegen?"_

_'Unsere Leute waren bekannt für viele Fähigkeiten. Telekinese, Heilen und Telepathie sind die bekanntesten. Viele weitere nicht häufige Fähigkeiten sind bekannt, aber waren nicht sehr verbreitet.'_

„_Musste man diese Fähigkeiten trainieren oder waren es Fähigkeiten, die man einfach einsetzen konnte, sofern man sie hatte?"_

_'Telekinese und Telepathie basieren auf der Stärke und Klarheit des Geistes, aber je mehr man diese Fähigkeiten trainierte, desto besser wird man mit ihnen. Fast alle Alterraner waren des Heilens mächtig, dass ist der Grund, warum wir so lange lebten, aber, wenn man jemand heilen möchte, ist es umso einfacher, je mehr man von deren Anatomy weis.'_

_Mit dieser Antwort schritt Harry vom Podium runter und entschied sich seine Telekinese zu üben. Er ging in seinen Raum und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Von hier versuchte er einige Dinge auf sich zu kommen zu lassen. Er funktionierte nicht. Er erinnerte sich, dass das Hologramm gesagt hatte, dass die Klarheit der Gedanken auch ein Faktor war. So, wie in seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts, versuchte er seinen Geist zu leeren. Dieses Mal war es viel einfacher. Er konzentrierte sich auf nur ein einzige Ding, wollend einen Schuh zu seiner Hand zu kommen. Mit einem lauten Klatschen schlug der Schuh hart auf seiner Stirn ein. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, schwor er sich zu üben, bevor er diese Fähigkeit perfektionierte. Sein Kopf konnte nicht viele solcher Schläge hinnehmen._

Ende Flashback

Seit dem nutzte Harry Telekinese, wann immer er konnte. Es überraschte ihn, wie schnell er sich anpasste. Er konnte nun Dinge bewegen, ohne seine aktuelle Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er wollte oder eine Handbewegung zu machen. Schwere Objekte waren immer hart für ihn, aber er wurde besser. Er woltle ein Talent mit der Zeit meistern, anstatt sie alle auf einmal zu lernen.

Harry lernte schnell, wie schlecht die politische Situation betreffend der Erde war, als zwei rebellische Kreuzer der Erdstreitkräfte gestern durch das Sprung-Tor kamen. Sie kamen hierher, weil sie nirgends, wo sie hingehen konnte, seit der Präsident der Erdallianz Clark das Kriegsrecht und Mars, sowie viele weitere Kolonien der Erde, einschließlich Babylon 5, ihre Unabhängigkeit erklärt hatten und ebenfalls helfen wollten Babylon 5 vor den Einheiten, die sie schickten, um Babylon 5 wieder zu holen, zu beschützen.

Babylon 5 war ein Symbol für viele Leute. Für Clark war es der Kopf der Schlange, die er Rebellion nannte. Das war, weil Sheridan und Garibaldi herausgefunden und veröffentlich haben, dass Präsident Clark die Ermordung seines Vorgänger, Präsident Santiago, befohlen hatte. Mit Babylon 5 unter der Kontrolle der Erdallianz, würde keine außerirdische Regierung, viele von ihnen kämpfen gegen einander und trauten den anderen nicht, selbst in Friedenszeiten, verwirrt wären und nicht fähig einen Angriff gegen die Erde zu starten.

Für viele der außerirdischen Regierungen, allen Kolonien der Erde und allen, die nun als Rebellen bezeichnet wurden, galt Babylon 5 „Das Beste, die letzte Hoffnung", egal ob für Frieden, wie die Minbari, Überleben, wie die Narn oder Freiheit für die Rebellen, Babylon 5 war ein Symbol und es gab keinen, dass Sheridan es von sich nehmen ließ, ohne dafür zu kämpfen.

Das bedeutete eins und nur eins für Harry: die Hölle war dabei auszubrechen. Es war gut, dass die Marauder innerhalb der nächsten Stunde fertiggestellt sein würde, weil er wusste, dass er sie brauchen würde.

* * *

[1] Ich habe den Namen „Marauder" nicht mit „Rumtreiber" übersetzt, weil es hier einfach nicht passen würde, außerdem kling Marauder besser

[2] Ich habe das FTL (Faster-than-light) so gelassen, weil es besser klingt und ÜLG (Überlichtgeschwindigkeit) bescheuert klingt.


	6. Kapitel 6 1

Harry Potter – Last of the Ancients - Kapitel 6

Dies ist die Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von BabyBoy349 (id:1233984). Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und MGM. Die Geschichte selbst gehört Babyboy349.

Anmerkdung von BabyBoy349: Die Charakter werden anders dargestellt als in den Büchern, als Beispiel ist Janus auch Merlin (nicht Moros). Darum AU (alternate universe).

Die Originalgeschichte in Englisch findet ihr unter der ID: 5421375, der Titel ist gleich (Ausnahme das "Übersetzung"

Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Zeit und werde versuchen, öfter upzudaten. Bitte nicht böse. Ich hab die Kapitel halbiert, weil es sonst ewig immer dauern würde. Wenn ich fertig bin mit dem Übersetzen eines zweiten Kapitels, werde ich das vorhergegangene zusammenfügen.

Ich werde mich jetzt hier nicht endlos entschuldigen sondern wünsche euch nun noch viel Spaß mit dem weiteren Verlauf dieser Geschichte:

* * *

Harry wurde, als er die Konstruktionsanlage betrat, mit einem atemberaubenden Anblick begrüßt. Ein frisch hergestelltes, nagelneues Schiff: Die Marauder. Sie war perfekt und Harry fühlte sich ein wenig Stolz, dass sein erste Schiff fertig war. Als er auf das Schiff zu ging, verband er sich mental mit diesem und lies die Einstiegsrampe ausfahren.. An der Seite des Schiffes öffnet sich mit einem Zischen eine Tür und ein Aufgang wurde langsam ausgefahren, der Harry Zugang ermöglichtet.

Als Harry das Schiff betrat, war von der Helligkeit geschockt und von Offenheit des Schiffes überrascht. Die Gänge waren breit genug, sodass drei Männer nebeneinander in ihnen gehen konnten. Es sah so aus, als wenn das Design das Schiff diese Offenheit haben sollte, da es für lange Mission gedacht war. Es gab fünf Haupträume: die Brücke, Wohnbereich, Maschinenraum, Waffenkammer und einen kleinen Arrestbereich. Der Rest des Schiff war voll von Maschinen, die die Marauder zu dem mächtigen Schiff machten, dass es war. Nach seiner kurzen Inspektion, entschloss sich Harry auf die Brücke zu gehen. Er wollte sein neues Schiff ausprobieren und ein Gefühl für die Dame zu bekommen.

Im Kommandostuhl sitzend, bereitete Harry den Start vor. Er zog die Einstiegsrampe wieder ein und schloss die Tür. Als Harry die Trägheitsdämpfer und Antigravitationsantriebe anwarf, begannen die Hangartore sich zu öffnen. Als diese vollständig geöffnet waren, flog Harry langsam aus der Konstruktionskuppel in die Amtosphäre der Stadt. Der Anblick war atemberaubend, er konnte zum ersten Mal die Größe und Schönheit seiner Stadt zum ersten Mal schätzen. Alle Türme hatten ihre Lichter an und umgaben die Stadt mit einem sanftem Glühen und hob sie von der Dunkelheit der Weltall ab. In einem Wort: Harry war verzaubert.

Nach einige Minuten des Betrachtens Camelots, drehte Harry das Schiff und verließ die Stadt durch den Schild. Soweit funktioniert die Marauder perfekt, außer, dass er die volle Kapazität noch nicht getestet hatte. Während er das Schiff testete, wurde er von Babylon 5 und den zwei Erdallianz Omega Zerstörer gescannt. Niemand zielte auf, aber die Scans waren stark und intensiv, jedenfalls für sie. Harry vermutete, dass sie nur neugierig waren, zu welchem Schiff die Marauder gehörte und welche Absichten sie hatte.

Harry entschied sich, dies sofort abzuhandeln, bevor jemand dachte, er wäre feindlich und versuchen würde, auf ihn zu feuern. Er öffnete einen Kanel zu Babylon 5. „Babylon Kontrolle. Hier ist Harry Potter von dem Stadtschiff Camelot, bitte kommen."

Nach einige Sekunde, bekam er Antwort. „Hier Babylon Kontrolle, was können wir für sie tun, Mr. Potter?"

Harry erkannte sofort Sheridans Stimmt. „Ich bin dabei mein neues Schiff, die Marauder, zu testen und wollte ihnen Bescheid geben, nicht dass von meinen Manövern irritiert werden und denke ich wäre ein Feind."

„Danke für den Hinweis und viel Glück. Babylon Kontrolle Ende."

Als das geklärt war, begann Harry die Marauder an ihre Grenzen zu bringen. Er fing mit den Sublichtantrieben und den Trägheitsdämpfern an. Er aktivierte die Sublichtantriebe und die Marauder schoss los, wie eine Kugel. Er fühlte nicht das geringste bei der Beschleunigung und beschleunigte langsam auf 75% der Maximalgeschwindigkeit. Als er diese Geschwindigkeit erreicht hatte, befahl er mental dem Schiff zu stoppen. Die Marauder kam nach nur 5 Sekunden zum Stillstand. Harry fühlte nur einen geringen Druck als das Schiff stoppte. Er wiederholte dies mehrere Male, immer wieder den Systemstatus überprüfend, und stellte fest, dass das Schiff normal funktionierte.

Das letzte Test diese Beschleunigungs-/Bremstest war, dass er die Maschinen auf Maximalgeschwindigkeit brachte, was durch das ZPM knapp und Lichtgeschwindigkeit war, und dem Schiff erneut befahl zu stoppen. Dieses Mal war der Druck, den er fühlte etwas stärker, aber er war überrascht, wie gut die Dämpfer arbeiteten, obwohl er wusste, dass sie einwandfrei konstruiert worden waren.

Als dieser Test abgeschlossen war, entschloss sich Harry die Manövrierbarkeit seines Schiffes zu testen. Er flog auf und ab, Drehungen und Schrauben, immer wieder erhöhte und verringerte er die Geschwindigkeit. Während all diesen Tests, fühlte er nicht die kleinste Bewegung, die er ohne die Dämpfer ganz sicher gefühlt hätte. Für ein Schiff von der Größe der Marauder, war Harry überrascht, wie flink es war.

Als nächstes kamen die Tests am Hyperantrieb. Sobald Harry den Hyperantrieb aktiviert hatte, öffnete er ein Fenster und die Marauder war kurz darauf im Blau und Violett des Hyperraums verschwunden. Das Einfliegen in das Fenster war nahtlos und geschmeidig, was gut war, da Harry von Camelots Computer gelernt hatte, dass dies Anzeichen für einen richtig kalibrierten und funktionierenden Hyperantrieb waren. Nach einer Stunde im Hyperraum entschied sich Harry, dass er weit genug gereist war und fiel aus dem Hyperraum. Verlassen des Hyperraums war ebenfalls nahtlos, was ihn noch glücklicher machte. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wer auf dieses Gebiet Anspruch erhob, setzte er Kurs aus Babylon 5 und sprang sofort wieder in den Hyperraum.

Gerade als Harry in den Hyperraum entrat, erreichte ihm eine Nachricht von Camelot. Es hatte sieben Schiffe im Hyperraum entdeckt, mit direktem Kurs auf Babylon 5. Sie würden in einem Tag ankommen.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und sagte ein Wort: „Idioten".

Harry lenkte alle Energie in den Hyperraumantrieb, brachte sie auf ihr Maximum und stellte sich, dass Harry in 45 Minuten zurück auf Camelot sein würde. Mehr als genug Zeit um Babylon 5 und die anderen Captains der Erdstreitkräfte. Aus dem Hyperraum gleitend, knapp außerhalb von Babylon 5s Sektor, um niemanden zu erschrecken, setzte Harry Kurs auf Camelot. Dreißig Minuten später war Harry wieder bei Babylon 5.

Noch an Bord der Marauder rief Harry Babylon 5 und die zwei Zerstörer und fragte an, die jeweiligen Kommandeure auf einem gesicherten Kanal zu sprechen. Fünf Minuten später waren die drei Kapitäne über einen sicheren Kanal mit Harry verbunden.

„Ich entschuldige mich für die Störung, aber ich dachte, Sie würden dies gerne wissen: Camelot hat sieben Schiffe im Hyperraum entdeckt und sie haben Kurs Babylon 5. Sie werden in etwas unter 23 Stunden hier sein."

Der Captain der Alexander sprach zuerst: „Das ist eine Technologie, die sie das haben, um diese Ergebnisse zu bekommen. Was benutzen Sie, um diese Ergebnisse zu erhalten und wie genau sind sie?"

„Nur Sensoren und ich bin sicher, was die Ergebnisse betrifft. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß, was für Schiffe es sind. Zumindest nicht für die nächsten sechs Stunden. Bis dahin könnte es alles sein, von Transportern bis zu Kriegsschiffen, aber ich frage sie dies: Warum sonst sollten sieben Schiffe von der Erde nach Babylon 5 reisen?" Alle Kapitäne nickten in Zustimmung.

Der Captain der Churchill sprach als nächster: „Was müssen für ihre Ankunft planen? Hat einer eine Idee, wie gegen sieben Schiffe bestehen können?"

Sheridan sah Harry in die Augen über den Comm-Verbindung: „Was ist mit ihnen, Mr. Potter, werden sie uns helfen?"

Einen Moment nachdenkend, Harry traf eine Entscheidung. „Das ist, was ich denke, was wir tun sollten. Ich bitte eine der Zerstörercrews mit beim Testen meines neuen Schiffes zu helfen. Danach werden wir vier uns hier auf Camelot treffen und den besten Plan, der uns zur Verfügung, entwickeln. Ist das akzeptabel?"

Alle Captains stimmten zu. Es entstünden keine Probleme, Harry beim Testen seines Schiffes zu helfen, nebenbei könnten sie ja auch noch was lernen. Auch wollten alle das innere der Stadt sehen, deshalb war das zustimmen überhaupt kein Problem. Der Captain der Churchill meldete sich freiwillig bei den Tests zu helfen. „Wobei können wir ihnen helfen?"

„Ich muss meine Defensiv- und Offensivsysteme testen. Wenn sie mit 50 Kilometer von B5 treffen würden, sodass wir nicht aus Versehen etwas beschädigen." Die Churchill machte sich plump auf den Weg zu Harry, der zu einem graziösen Stop gegenüber dem Zerstörer zum Halt kam. Einige Minuten später kam der Zerstörer zu einem Stop ungefähr einen Kilometer von der Marauder entfernt.

Die Churchill versuchte die Marauder zu scannen und könnte gerade mal die Hülle des Schiffes ankratzen. Die Hülle schien einem Stück einer unbekannten Legierung gemacht worden zu sein. Etwas, das wie drei Energiewaffen erschien, konnten entdeckt werden. Das einzige, was die Churchill von den Sensorenanzeigen feststellen konnte, war, dass die Energiewerte außerhalb der Skala lagen. Wie so ein kleines Schiff mehr Energie erzeugen konnte als sie, mehr als zwanzig mal so viel, war erstaunlich. Ohne Vorwarnung sprangen die Energielevel und etwas, was einem Energiefeld glich, schien das Schiff zu umgeben.

„OK, Churchill, defensiv zuerst. Ich bitte auf mein Schiff zu feuern. Angefangen mit ihrer schwächsten Waffe bis hin zu ihrer machtvollsten Waffe.", sagte Harry über den Comm-Link.

„Hier ist der Captain. Sind sie sicher, dass wir auf ihr Schiff schießen sollen?"

„Das ist korrekt. Ich bin bereit, wenn sie es sind."

Harry bemerkte einen Energieanstieg in den Geschützstellungen der Churchill.

„Feuern." wurde über den Comm-Link gehört, kurz bevor drei Strahlen von Energiewaffen in die Schilde trafen. Es gab lediglich ein schwach flackern in den Schilden, als sie die Energie der Waffe verarbeiteten.

„Alles klar, hier drüben. Feuern sie die nächste, wenn sie bereit sind.", sagte Harry.

Ein erneuter Energieanstieg, gefolgt von einer weiteren Nachrichten „Feuern." bevor eine Lanze roter Energie von einem Geschützturm abgefeuert wurde. Der Strahl war stärker und länger, aber hatte immer noch keinerlei Effekt auf die Marauder. Das einzige war er bewirkte, war ein Flackern in den Schilden. Harry fühlte nicht mal eine Erschütterung von dem Einschlag.

Wenn Harry Scans korrekt waren, hatte der Zerstörer noch zwei Waffen übrig. Eins war eine Nuclearwaffe, die er nicht testen wollte, dass lies die Hauptwaffe übrig.

„Ich bin bereit, dass sie ihre Hauptwaffe abfeuern.", sendete Harry zur Churchill. Harry bemerkte den enormen Energieanstieg und bekam die „Feuern"-Nachricht. Ein dickes Tau oranger Energie schoss auf die Marauder zu. Dieses hatte einen größeren Effekt auf die Schilde. Wo die Energie mit den Schilden kollidierte, glühten die Schilde stärker als bevor, aber nicht zu stark und nur im Bereich des Aufschlags, aber das Schiffe bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Harry war zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen.

Jeder, der den Test saß, war geschockt. Es war ein Beweis von Macht. Was alle gerade gesehen war, galt als unmöglich. Die Energieanforderungen alleine würden die am weitentwickelten Rassen behindern. Selbst die Vorlonen haben keine Schildtechnologie und sie waren als die mächtigste Rasse angesehen.

Harry hörte nichts von der Churchill, so rief es sie. „Churchill bitte kommen, hört ihr mich?"

„Ähm...ja wir hören sie. Wir haben nur gerade eine schwierige Zeit zu glauben, was wir gerade gesehen haben...Was berauchen sie, um ihre Waffen zu testen? Wir haben keine Schilde, daher können sie nicht auf uns feuern."

Harry konnte das Grinsen in der Stimme hören. „Was ist mit ihren Starfury, unbemannt selbstverständlich, und ich werde ihnen diese natürlich mit neuen ersetzen. Deal?"

„Deal."

In den nächsten zwei Minuten wurden von zwei Starfury Schiffe von dem Omega Zerstörer ausgestoßen. Einer würden zum Testen der Plasmawaffe und der andere für die Drohne sein. Harry stellte die Intensität seiner Waffen auf dreißig Prozent und eröffnete das Feuer auf den Starfury. Der blaue Plasmastrahl sprang aus dem Geschütz in Richten des Ziels. Als der Strahl die Hülle des Starfury traf, wurde die Hülle ausgelöscht, genauso, wie alles andere, was der Strahl berühte.

Als nächstes kam der Drohnentest. Harry feuerte eine einzige Drohe auf den Starfury. Ein gelber Streifen war sichtbar, sich bogenförmig auf das Ziel zu bewegend. Was die Beobachter nicht wussten war, dass die Drohnen von Harrys Geist gesteuert wurde. Endlich in Richtung seines Ziel fliegend, verschob die Drohne sich selbst aus der Phase des normalen Raums und flog durch die Hülle und explodierte sie von innen nach außen. Für Harry waren beide Tests erfolgreich. Für alle anderen, sie konnte immer noch die Macht glauben, die dieser junge trug. Es war, wie eine schlechte Science Fiction Geschichte, die jemand aus Spaß schrieb.

Harry schickte eine letzte Nachricht an den Captain der Churchill: „Danke für ihre Unterstützung und bitte richten sie den anderen Captains aus, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde. Ich sorge für den Transport. Bringen sie bitte auch die Spezifikationen für die Starfury-Klasse und wir beginnen die Herstellung, während sie hier sind. Marauder out."

Harry entschied, dass er eine gute Show geliefert hatte und entschied, dass er sie noch nicht über seine Tarnungstechnologie in Kenntnis setzen sollte. Seine Waffensysteme würden wahrscheinlich demnächst gebraucht werden, also warum sie verstecken? Harry kehrte nach Camelot zurück für eine warme Mahlzeit und eine lange Dusche.


End file.
